SVU The Musical Part II
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This is a sequel to SVU The Musical duh. Olivia and Elliot have a baby together and the begining surrounds that a lot. Later it will get into Trevor and Casey.
1. He Didn't Have To Be

Olivia and Elliot are in the hospital getting ready to welcome there baby into the world.

Olivia:

When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new  
It always winds up feeling more like a job interview  
My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone  
Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run

Elliot:  
I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old  
He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go  
A few months later I remember lying there in bed  
I overheard him pop the question and prayed that she'd say yes

And then all of a sudden  
Oh, it seemed so strange to me  
How we went from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be

Elliot looked at Olivia and kissed her forehead.

I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago  
We had the perfect marriage but we wanted somethin' more  
Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends  
Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in

After the baby is born Elliot and Don are standing outside the nursery window as they bring the baby in. He looks over at Don with a tear in his eye and they hug.

And now all of a sudden  
It seemed so strange to me  
How we've gone from something's missing  
To a family  
Lookin' through the glass I think about the man  
That's standin' next to me  
And I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be

Lookin' back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be

Yeah, I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be  
Because he didn't have to be  
You know he didn't have to be


	2. In My Daughter's Eyes

Olivia is rocking her daughter in the rocking chair in the nursery Elliot made for her.

Olivia:

In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes


	3. Tough Little Boys

Elliot is sitting outside the nursery listening to Olivia and the baby. Thoughts of his four oldest kids, and his new baby girl ran through his head as he slink down and began to cry.

Elliot:

Well I never once  
Backed down from a punch  
Well I'd take it square on the chin  
Well I found out fast  
A bully's just that  
You've got to stand up to him  
So I didn't cry when I got a black eye  
As bad as it hurt, I just grinned  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again.

Scared me to death  
When you took your first steps  
And I'd fall every time you fell down  
Your first day of school, I cried like a fool  
And I followed your school bus to town  
Well I didn't cry, when Old Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again

Well I'm a grown man  
And as strong as I am  
Sometimes its hard to believe  
That one little girl, with little blonde curls  
Could totally terrify me  
If you were to ask  
My wife would just laugh  
She'd say "I know all about men  
How when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again"

Well I know one day, I'll give you away  
And I'm gonna stand there and smile  
And when I get home, and I'm all alone  
Well, I'll sit in your room for a while  
Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again  
When tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again.


	4. She's More

Trevor, Fin, and John were sitting in the bar talking. Taking some money out of his pocket a picture of Casey fell out. John and Fin smiled at him as he looked at it.

Trevor:

I like blue eyes, hers are green  
Not like the woman of my dreams  
And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned  
Five foot three isn't tall  
She's not the girl I pictured at all  
In those paint by number fantasies I've had

So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more

No, it wasn't at first sight  
But the moment I looked twice  
I saw the woman I was born to love  
Her laughter fills my soul  
And when I hold her I don't wanna let go  
When it comes to her I can't get enough

So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more

More than I dreamed of  
More than any man deserves  
I couldn't ask for more  
Than a love like hers

So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more

John punched him on the shoulder. They paid for their drinks and went their separate ways.


	5. The Woman With You

Trevor was sitting in the living room watching TV when Casey pulled up to their house. She came in and sat down next to him. She began to tell him about her day and then began to cry. She went up to bed and Trevor sat there thinking about what she had told him.

Trevor:

She hit the door, 6:55  
Sack full of groceries split down the side  
Canned goods scattered all the way to the curb  
Look on her face sayin "don't say a word"  
So it's me and her and a can of beans  
Sittin there on the front porch swing  
A western sky all turnin red  
Head on my shoulder, she sighed and said

I've been gopherin, chaufferin, company chairman  
Coffee maker, copy repairman  
Anymore there ain't nothin I swear man  
That I don't do  
I been jugglin, strugglin, closin big deals  
Dancin backwards in high heels  
Just when it feels like I can't make it through  
She said, it sure is nice to just be the woman with you

She said, the girl I was with a business degree  
Probably wouldn't recognize me  
I was gonna run the bank, I was gonna run the math  
Now all I wanna run is a bubble bath  
Back then, ya know, I had this plan  
Before all this reality set in  
Here come life, boy, ready or not  
Hey, I wanted it all and that's what I got

Cuz I'm gopherin, chaufferin, company chairman  
Coffee maker, copy repairman  
Anymore there ain't nothin I swear man  
That I don't do  
I been jugglin, strugglin, closin big deals  
Dancin backwards in high heels  
Just when it feels like I can't make it through  
She said, it sure is nice to just be the woman with you

She said, I'm gopherin, chaufferin, company chairman  
Coffee maker, copy repairman  
Anymore there ain't nothin I swear man  
That I don't do  
I been jugglin, strugglin, closin big deals  
Dancin backwards in high heels  
Just when it feels like I can't make it through  
She said, it sure is nice to just be the woman, the woman with you  
The woman with you

Trevor went up to the bedroom and sat next to Casey in their bed. He lied next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She took his hand and they both fell asleep.


	6. This Everyday Love

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or This Everyday Love!

Elliot opens his eyes and lifts his head off of the bed.

_Can't get enough of this everyday love__Can't__ get enough of this everyday love_

He looks over at Olivia still asleep next to him._Each morning the sun shines through my window__Lands on the face of a dream come true__I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee__And catch up on the front page morning news__Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck__Just another no__rmal thing I've come to expect_

They begin to dance around the kitchen and he leans her back and kisses her._It's ordinary plain and simple__Typical, this everyday love__Same __ol__', same __ol__' keeping it __new__(Same __ol__'/This everyday love)__Emotional, so familiar__Nothing about it too peculiar__Oh, but I can't get enough__Of this everyday love _

Elliot picks up his phone and dials home._Every afternoon I make a phone call__Listen to the voice that warms my heart__I drag myself through a few more hours__Then head on home to try and beat the dark__Her smile will be right there when I step through that door__And it will be that way tomor__row, just like __everyday__ before_

Olivia embraces Elliot and holds him close._Wouldn't change one single thing about it__No, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live without it_

They go into their daughters room and sit down on the floor with her._Yeah, of this everyday love__Can't__ get enough of this everyday love__Can't get enough of this everyday love__Can't get enough of this everyday love__Can't get enough_


End file.
